South Park After Dark
by Trollface Mastah
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see what happnes in South Park during the night? Now's you're chance...
1. Chapter 1

South Park After Dark

In this fanfic we take a good look at what the parents of South Park when the lights go out and the kids are asleep. It truly gets freaky at night….

Chapter 1: The Marshes

"Hey, Randy, where are Stan and Shelly?" asked Sharon. Sharon was wearing her usual short hairstyle and brown sweater (which hides two big surprises reserved for her husband) "Oh, I sent them to go see that new superhero movie playing at the mall. I think it was called 'Revengers' or something like that." Randy was dressed in his light blue work shirt, pajama pants, and green slippers. He had just came home from work and looked forward to relaxing with his wife and without the kids. "So we have the whole house to ourselves?" asked Sharon, the possibilities forming in her head. It had been quite a while since she and her husband have had alone time. Who knew when they would get this chance again? "Yep. All to ourselves," Randy said suddenly getting an erection from thinking about him and his wife tonight. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Sharon seductively, lowering her sweater just a bit. "I'm way ahead of you. Let me just take a quick shower," answered Randy. The couple hurried upstairs and just before Randy headed to the bathroom, Sharon cautioned, "And this time no porn. We don't want to repeat what happened last time." "Right," Randy said. I guess we're not seeing Whore Palooza 5 tonight, Randy thought disappointedly, yet he accepted it.

Even in the cold shower, Randy's bulge would not go limp, which was more than fine with Randy. Tonight is going to be special; Randy thought to himself, as dried off and put a towel around his waist. He exited out of the bathroom and to his eager wife.

As he entered the room, Randy found that Sharon was on the bed and had slipped into something a little more comfortable; a red, nearly transparent night gown that showed her large, round breasts, perfect nipples and her wet, pink pussy. "Well," said Sharon in a low, sexy voice, "what are you waiting for?" "Fuck yeah," said Randy said and with that he dropped his towel, revealing his now rock-hard boner. "Oooh, Randy," Sharon sighed erotically as she marveled at the 8 inch cock sticking out stiffly from her husband. Randy climbed into bed and pressed his body against his wife. He began to kiss his wife on the neck and gradually kissed a little lower and lower. While he was doing that, Sharon moaned softly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" asked Randy. "Yes," her voice was barely above a whisper. He continued to kiss her until he reached the strap of her night gown. He carefully began to remove one strap and slowly removed the other. Then, in one move, he took off the top half of the night gown, revealing her gorgeous breasts. "Oh yeah," whispered Randy. Suddenly, he moved in on her right tit and began to lick it softly. "Oh God," moaned Sharon. Randy had never done this before, Sharon thought, but God does it feel good! He went on licking her tit for five minutes. Then, he started to suck on it. "Oooooohhhh" his wife's moan revealed satisfaction, but Randy Marsh was not done yet. He used his right hand to massage her other breast. Sharon moaning had grown louder and more sensual in each minute her husband was fondling her. She had never felt this excited in her entire life! And she had to return the favor. She began to gently straddle his member, which caused him to moan quietly, "Sweet Jesus…" The foreplay escalated as Randy nibbled her titty gently. "Oh God! Oh God!" Sharon was nearly orgasmic, but Randy still hadn't finished. Randy inserted his member inside of Sharon and began swaying his hips at a slow pace. "Aaaaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhh!" He ceased nibbling her tit and used both of his hands to caress both of her magnificent boobs. By this time, Randy picked up the pace and thrusted faster and faster. The couple had both begun to moan loudly as they were nearing climax. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh Gooooooooooooood!" They both came, with Randy pumping a large amount of his fluid into and onto Sharon. The two lay down on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. How much time had passed? An hour? Two hours? Hard to say when you're having that much fun. "Wow…..that was amazing!" exclaimed Randy. "I know, you were great, babe," said Sharon. "Not as good as you, honey," Randy replied. "Well we should get cleaned up. The movie should be over and Shelley and Stan need a ride." As she headed for the bathroom, she turned around and said, "Care to join me in the shower?" Randy's eyes lit up and his limp penis had once again become a rail spike. "Man, this beats jacking it to Internet porn by a longshot!"

What did I tell you? South Park becomes Sex Park after the sun goes down and adults go wild! And if you liked the Marshes, wait until you see a certain Jewish couple who become sex maniacs at night. 'Til then, R&R. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own South Park. All characters belong to Trey Parker/Matt Stone and Comedy Central. All rights reserved.**

Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, because it gets a lot hotter. In this chapter, it is the Broflovski parents that take center stage. Here we go….

Chapter 2: The Broflovskis

"Okay Sheila, Ike and Kyle are tucked in bed," Gerald called quietly from upstairs. After a long week at the office, Gerald was glad to be at home. Sheila was especially looking forward to being with her husband….

"And with the living room cleared, we can finally spend some time together. And, oh I've been counting the hours for this occasion!" That was Sheila. Though the Jewish housewife may seem overbearing and prudish on the outside, in reality the redhead had a sex-crazed, nympho side that only Gerald had the fortune of seeing.

"Well my love," Gerald said coming downstairs , "what should we do now? Have a romantic dinner? Watch a movie? I hear they have a Ben Stiller movie on Netflix!" Sheila slightly frowned at his idea.

"Actually Gerald, I was thinking we could do something a little more romantic than just a movie," said Sheila. She then unbuttoned one of her shirt buttons in a sensuous fashion. "A _lot_ more romantic!"

Gerald Broflovski simply scratched his yarmulke, genuinely perplexed. "What could be more romantic than snuggling together and watching a date movie?" Sheila, disappointed that he was unable to read the signals, sighed. "Never mind."

"Sheila, is something wrong?" asked Gerald. She looked right at him and said, "Well…it's just that…we're not intimate with each other anymore. Every day, it's the same routine: go to work, come home, have supper and go to sleep, no sex. Don't you remember, back when we were first married, we would fuck like rabbits until morning, everyday! And now, we have sex every other month or so. If that! Maybe, now that we're older, maybe now that I'm not as attractive anymore, we've lost that spark in our marriage."

Gerald was shocked by this revelation. 'Wow, I can't believe I've been starving my wife out of sex. I'm a terrible husband!' thought Gerald. Looking at his forlorn wife and lover, he decided, 'Well all that ends tonight!' Without warning, Gerald kissed Sheila passionately, hands grabbing firmly on her big, round ass. When they finally broke away, Sheila asked, "G…Gerald! What's going on here!" Gerald smugly replied, "Giving you what you need. Come on, take your clothes off and we'll head upstairs for some real fun!" Sheila gasped in excitement. The couple proceeded to strip down to their birthday suits (Gerald wearing only his yarmulke) and headed to their room, with only one thing on their mind…

Once in the room, Gerald began to ogle his wife's nude body. Sure, she may be on the heavy side, but with an amazing rack and an ass that just doesn't stop, Gerald never seemed to notice. The couple wasted no time and smooched passionately. Gerald's diamond-hard erection pressed against his wife's large belly as she began to moan. They continued their passionate embrace on the bed when Gerald inserted his throbbing member into Sheila's soaking wet vagina. "Oh, oh!" Sheila cried out. Her husband began push his member further into the female organ and began thrusting. Suddenly, Sheila's nympho side took over and she shoved his head in between her breasts. "Yes! Oh God, yes!" she moaned erotically. Gerald could only make muffled sounds in between his wife's melons as he continued to thrust and thrust…

This continued for thirty-minutes until Sheila decided to take it to another level. "Gerald." He rose from her mountainous breasts and answered "Yes darling?" "I…I want you to take me from behind! Please, do it Gerald!" He did as he was instructed, without question. He pulled out, flipped her over on her backside and inserted his penis into Sheila's rump. "Ooooohhhh!" Gerald got into it and pushed and thrusted his cock in a rhythmic motion. "Oh, oh, ah! Oh God!" Gerald put more effort into his motion and went even faster as his balls slapped against Sheila's ass. "Aaaaaahhhhh, oooooohhhhh!" "Oh God, I think I'm going to come!" cried out Gerald. "No. Not just yet! You have to keep going!" So, Gerald grabbed her butt and increased his speed and force for yet another thirty-minutes, until finally, he could bear it no longer and came inside Sheila's bottom. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sheila cried out in climax.

"Wow Gerald! I haven't had orgasm like that in years!" Sheila said, sexually gratified. "You're more than welcome, Sheila. I'm glad you enjoyed it." The redhead suddenly thought of something. "Hey Gerald, think you have some energy left for tomorrow night?" Gerald smiled and said, "You know I do!"

Hell yeah! If you enjoyed that, wait until you met our next couple. Here's a hint: they don't need money to have a good. Well, that's everybody. 'Til next time,R&R.


End file.
